The Dance, Chapter Three
I looked around. Students were either getting their faces painted, getting their pictures taken at the photo booth, dancing to the beat of the music (the song 'Toxic' by Britney Spears was playing loudly), or talking and socializing. They were wearing outfits from just shorts and a t-shirt to a fancy dress for the girls or a nice shirt and dress pants for the boys. I noticed a bunch of kids I knew from school, after school activities, or anywhere. But most of the kids I didn't recognize, like almost all the eighth graders and most of the sixth graders. That's when I noticed five girls with incredible dance moves dancing nearest to the DJ, wearing the skimpiest, hottest dresses around, with the most makeup and accessories, with all the boys' eyes on them. They were he Fab Five, the most popular, good looking group of girls in the whole school. The leader of the group is Nicki Natziana, a girl who was in my Kindergarten class. I was friends with her at a time, but in second grade, when the Fab Five was formed, I stayed as far away from her as possible. Nicki has shiny black hair that rests on her shoulders, chocolate brown eyes, light, flawless skin, and a skinny, tall figure. She is very talented and smart, and is always using the latest products and wearing the hottest fashions. Her family is rich (her dad owns a pizza place), and her house is extremely large (I went there once when I was young- but only once). The other members are four other girls who treat Nicki like their queen. One is Sophie Calliope, who has curly dark blonde hair, blue eyes, light, flawless skin, a skinny, short figure, and glasses similar to mine. Tina Calliope (Sophie's twin sister) has straight, dark blonde hair, hazel colored eyes, the same light flawless skin, and a skinny, tall figure. Melody Johnston has dark chocolate brown eyes, short, brown hair, a tall figure that's not quite as skinny as the other girls, and the same skin tone. Last but not least, Liz Virginia. She has curly black hair, light brown eyes, circular glasses, she's a little shorter than the other girls, and unhealthily skinny. Together, the girls are the most attractive bunch to ever walk through this school, and all heads turn in their direction when they walk by, especially the heads of the boys. Sophie, Tina, Melody, and Liz were all wearing the same dress, but in different colors. It was a strapless dress that went up to their mid-thighs, with a black ribbon tied around the middle and decorated with black designs of flowers and birds. Sophie's was blue, Tina's was green, Melody's was brown, and Liz's was yellow. Nicki's dress was the most beautiful of them all. She wore a strapless dress that went down to her ankles. It looked very shiny. It was purple, with a black ribbon right under her chest and black fringe around the bottom. It was plain, but gorgeous. It made my shirt and skirt look casual. After all, a designer shirt and a beautiful skirt was what the Fab Five wore every day. The girls wore the same pair of brown sandals with black straps. They wore mascara, eye makeup, lipstick, a bit of blush, and each had their own necklace and pair of earrings that matched their dresses. I immediately grew shaky just from looking at the Fab Five and admiring their gorgeousness. To get my mind off it, I decided to check everything out. I walked to the snack table, where I looked at what drinks and food they had. The drinks were orange soda, coke, and water, and the food was cheetos, chips, and Doritos, each in small bags. It wasn't much food, but at least it was a little something. I was about to go check out the face painting table, where kids were lined up to have their faces painted by two of the school's art teachers, Mrs. Salerini and Miss Jemmers, when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw Trinity and Nicole standing behind me. "Want to get our faces painted?" Trinity asked loudly so that I could hear her. "Yeah, sure!" I exclaimed. We walked to the end of the line of people getting their faces painted, which only had about seven other people on it when we got on. I recognized the three boys in front of us. One was an asian boy with brown eyes and black hair; one was a boy with blonde hair and green eyes; and one was a chubby boy with chocolate brown eyes and black hair, lips that looked slightly chapped, a smile that could make my heart beat at a million miles per second. I knew that boy. Andrew Gussia. My ex-boyfriend. But Trinity and Nicole didn't know that until recently, when they overheard me talking to Andrew about it, when he had asked me if I still loved him, which I of course said yes to. Even if I feel he didn't treat me like a girl would want to be treated by a guy, I feel incredibly attracted to him, and I just wish that he would have told me at least once how much I meant to him. But he never did, though I always told him how much he meant to me. And that is still true, even to this day, when we're apart in love. The break-up between Andrew and I was a ridiculous one. Two weeks away from the last day of school in my sixth grade year, I heard from a boy named Kyle, who was in our homeroom class with us, that Andrew was planning on breaking up with me on the last day of school. Now, you can imagine how furious I was when I heard this. I wanted to grab Andrew and scream, "What's wrong with you!? I thought you loved me!" I got home that day and punched my bedroom wall out of fury, but only ended up hurting my hand, adding to the pain I felt that day. The next day, when I walked with Andrew from lunch, there was silence between us, until I said, "Why am I not good enough for you!? Why do you want to break up with me!?" He answered my question with silence. A part of me wanted to yell at him for being such a terrible person and that I hated him, but that was far from true. I loved Andrew with all of my heart, and I never wanted anything happening to him that would harm him. So I remained silent. The next few days, my friends tried convincing me that Andrew was a horrible boyfriend and I should break up with him first. I couldn't imagine doing this. I loved Andrew so much, and I thought breaking up with him would hurt him emotionally (this wasn't true, but I was so blinded by love that I couldn't even think straight). So I tried convincing myself that I just needed to prove myself as a worthy girlfriend and that he would never break up with me. But on that Wednesday, after the final bell rang, Andrew and I were walking down the hallway together, side by side. I was about to open my mouth and ask him why I wasn't good enough for him (for the millionth time), but before I could say anything, he looked at me and said the three words I would have never expected him to say in my life. "Kelsi, it's over." I stared at him, having not taken in what he had said yet. I just shrugged, a frown on my face. "I still love you," I'd said, staring into his chocolate brown eyes for the last time. I had ran down the hall and to my bus, sitting next to Trinity and explaining to her what had happened. Trinity had comforted me like a good friend would, telling me that I would have many other boys in my life, and I wasn't expected to meet my husband at age twelve. When I got home, I cried for two hours straight. Enough said. The first day of seventh grade, I had discovered that Andrew was in my core classes again. Andrew approached me that afternoon after eighth period. "Kelsi, I know I broke up with you," he said. "I don't love you, but I don't hate you. And I really don't want things to be awkward between us, so I think we should just be friends." And after that, we were very good friends. But I'd always longed for us to be more again. I snapped out of my flashback, music pounding my eardrums. "Hi, Andrew!" I said, smiling. He turned to look at me. "Oh, hi Kelsi," he said in a bored tone. His face didn't have the usual cute smile on it. I was confused. Why was Andrew acting differently? Was he mad at me for telling Trinity and Nicole about our past relationship? "Um, nice shoes," I said, pointing to the blue and white sneakers he was wearing that looked very new. "Thanks," he said. "Nice shirt." I looked down at the yellow shirt I was wearing. "I remember it from, uh, our first month- I mean, the science fair." "Thanks," I said, and he turned away, starting to talk to his friends. That's when it hit me. This was the shirt I wore for the science fair last year- which was also our one month anniversary of being a couple. Oh, how did I forget? Why did I even wear this shirt here? I was about to face palm myself when I remembered that it looked stupid when I did that. I turned to my friends and explained, as quiet as I could without not being heard by them, why this shirt was significant in our past relationship. "Dude, how do you forget something like that?" Trinity asked. "Maybe because I wanted to forget it," I said, looking down at my shirt in disgust. I decided that as soon as I got home I would throw this shirt away. It held too many bad memories. I would also burn a bunch of other things that were significant to our past relationship. "Yeah, I understand," Nicole said. "If I were you I'd forget too. I mean, it's been awhile since you guys ever got romantic, right?" "Actually, we never got romantic," I said. "I always told him I loved him, and he would say, 'I love you too', but it sounded like he didn't care." "That's so sad, Kelsi!" Trinity said softly. "I mean, did he do anything for you?" "Well," I started to say, "He bought me a bracelet with his own money." "Aww!" Nicole squealed. "What did you do with the bracelet when he broke up with you?" "I cut it up into 22 bits and pieces," I said. "And I got it all on tape on my ipod." "Nice," Trinity said, and we fist bumped. I smiled. My friends were always supporting me through tough times, and praising me when I got through something. What would I do without them? After we had gotten our faces painted (I got a green and white broken heart on my right cheek; Nicole had a kitten nose and whiskers painted on her face; and Trinity got a flower painted on her left cheek), we went up to the snack bar, used our drink tickets to get a water bottle, and stood by the wall left of the dance floor as we talked. "I love the flower, Trinity," Nicole said, looking at her older sister's flower painting on her cheek. "It reminds me of, you know, your elemental power." Trinity nodded. "Yeah, I was aiming for that," she said. "I figured that since I'm a grass witch, I should have something related to nature painted on my face. So I chose a flower." I examined the flower even more. Every other petal was a fiery shade of red, the other petals were an ocean blue. "I guess the red and blue petals symbolize that I'm a water witch and Kelsi's a fire witch," Nicole said to her older sister. "You bet, sis," Trinity replied, smiling a bit more. "I wanted to represent all of our elemental powers. So I just made the petals the colors of your jewels on your necklaces." I looked from my necklace to Nicole's. The jewel in the middle of Nicole's necklace was a diamond blue, like the ocean, while the jewel in the middle of my necklace was ruby red, reminding me of a burning flame. It represented our elemental powers. A few weeks ago, we had found out that all three of us are element witches- beings who can control elements. Nicole is a water witch, she can control any liquid, but her strongest liquid she can control is water. Trinity is a grass witch. She can control anything related to plants, but her strongest is grass. And I am a fire witch. I control lava and fire. I can jump into a pool of lava without my flesh burning up, the lava won't even affect me. It feels a bit warm, like a warm bath. And fire doesn't even hurt me. I used my new powers to my advantage when I had gone to rescue Po from the clutches of Lindsey, Tai Lung's past lover and a well known fire witch. She is now in Chor Gom prison, the prison named after her parents, Shau Chor Gom and Ling Chor Gom, two well respected Kung Fu warriors who were killed by an evil ox. All three warriors lost their lives in the battle. (A/N: For more on Lindsey's History, read my fanfiction story, 'Kingdom Come') "Hey, do you see that?" Trinity asked, pointing to the middle of the dance floor. "See what?" I asked, looking where she was pointing. "Andrew Gussia and Nicki Natziana," Nicole said. "Yep, I see them." "What is it? What are they doing?" I asked. I looked where Trinity had pointed. There was a small clearing in between students dancing on the dance floor, so I could just see them. Andrew Gussia and Nicki Natziana. Dancing together. Talking together. Hugging each other. Laughing together. If they could, anime flames would have appeared in my eyes.